Etrange Collaboration
by Loah
Summary: Deux préfets, Harry et Draco réunis chez les Serpentards pour leur dernière année afin d'accomplir une étrange mission donnée par Dumbledore .. réécriture partielle de la fic ! pas douée pour les résumés donc venez just lire :P HPxDM & autres couples
1. Chapter 1

[Update : 01.01.2011 Je suis en train de réecrire la fic car la première version ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Bonne année 2011 && Meilleurs Voeux à vous ]

**Auteur:** Loah

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

.

.

**Chapitre 1 .**

Albus Dumbledore était considéré comme l'homme le plus dérangé du monde magique. Il aimait, malheureusement pour ceux-ci, torturer psychologiquement ses élèves.

Afin de poursuivre sur cette voie, il venait de mettre en place un plan pour deux de ses élèves.

Son plan était tout simplement Malfo...heu Dumbledorien.

En effet, le jeune Malfoy avait rejoint l'Ordre et était à un point d'entente raisonnable avec l'ensemble des membres .

Malgré les échanges amicaux qu'il avait avec Harry potter cela ne suffisait pas à Dumbledore.. il voulait en voir d'avantage.

Un rire machiavélique retentit dans le château avant d'être étouffé par un bonbon au citron.

.

.

Dans une chambre de préfet, deux paupière s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître deux magnifiques émeraudes.

Les murs et le sol de la chambre représentaient différents paysages et l'ensemble colorait l'espace d'un vert vif.

Les statues étaient en argent et représentaient essentiellement des lions ou des serpents, une fresque gigantesque avait été peinte à la demande du propriétaire : elle représentait une panthère aux yeux verts prête à bondir dans un paysage verdoyant.

Le propriétaire se leva en soupirant avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Celle-ci était bleu-océan, elle comportait une baignoire-douche, un lavabo de couleur crème et surtout un grand miroir faisant tout le tour de la pièce.

Il s'y regarda longuement en essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille, en vain.

Le Survivant , car c'est comme cela qu'on l'appelait depuis sa victoire contre le Lord Noir, soupira et se détailla dans le miroir.

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis les vacances. Il avait des cheveux courts en bataille ,une bouche rouge cerise tentatrice , deux magnifiques yeux verts mais le plus grand changement était sa taille.

Il avait en effet pris beaucoup de musculature grâce au Quidditch, sa taille atteignait le mètre 88 et sa peau halé faisait ressortir ses yeux verts.

Il était devenu la cible n°1 de Hogwarts, tout genre confondu voulait le faire atterrir dans leur lit.

.

.

Dans une autre chambre de préfet , quasiment semblable à la première excepté qu'elle comportait une immense fresque murale représentant un lynx aux yeux argentés dans un paysage totalement désertique .

Un autre jeune homme s'y éveillait..enfin lui était déjà debout et il..hum..oui oui..il dansait.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond semblable à de l'or, ses yeux étaient couleur acier et son corps, élancé, était finement mais bien musclé.

Il dansait et chantait sur une chanson moldu remixé par lui-même : «Oh Baby ! I'm sexy boooy ! Come on now".

Il mouvait son corps au rythme de la musique et toujours dans le "moove" de sa chanson il se dirigea en moonwalk jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

Il était également la cible n°1 ex aequo avec Potter au niveau de l'appétit sexuel de Poudlard.

.  
.

_**POV d'une Serdaigle**_

La salle est beaucoup trop bruyante à mon goût . Ca sent le roussi qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer, on a peut-être jeté un sort sur mes oreilles parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à le supporter .

C'est le lendemain de la rentrée et tout le monde se raconte ses vacances, certes, mais la ça m'épuise. Je suis certaine que tout le monde veut revoir les deux princes de Poudlard .

Tout le monde ne parle que de ça :"Hier ils n'étaient pas là!", "Vous pensez qu'ils font des choses ensembles?", "Si ça se trouve ils ont profité des vacances pour se remettre en forme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire .."

En tout cas, c'est mon fantasme ,Harry, Draco et moi ..aaahh...oups ...de la bave s'échappe de ma bouche.

Bon revenons en à nos dragons. Ils devraient passer la porte dans exactement 5 petites secondes..

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les deux "sexy" boys qui discutaient d'une mine réjoui. Ils partirent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards sans un regard pour le reste des élèves.

Toute la salle est silencieuse mais ils continuaient de parler comme si touuuut était normal..

Ils sont peut être devenus dingues, comment se fait-il qu'il se parle comme-ci s'était normal ? Depuis quand ils sont potes et surtout depuis quand ils se sourit?

...on a raté un chapitre ?

_**Fin POV d'une Serdaigle**_

.

* * *

.

_**A suivre ..**_

(Pardonner les fautes d'orthographes .. ^^' )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

_**(Update : 02.01.2011. Sirius est vivant dans la fic)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.Flash-Back.**_

**-**_**Vacances d'été, Manoir Black**_**-**

**.**

- HARRY JAMES REMUS SIRUS BLACK-POTTER !

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il savait que sa fin était proche..trop proche. Si son parrain l'appelait ainsi c'est qu'il devait être très en colère et Harry savait bien sûr pourquoi.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il avait vaincu le Lord Noir et il vivait désormais chez Sirius et Rémus, qui eux, vivaient une idylle amoureuse depuis déjà un certain temps.

Il se précipita hors de son lit, courut dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma avec un sort suffisamment puissant pour que son parrain ne puisse le contrer.

Les pas de Sirius se firent entendre dans les escaliers puis,plus rien.

Harry soupira,mais comme on dit: c'est le calme avant la tempête.

Effectivement deux poing furieux s'abattirent sur la porte avec puissance et tout le manoir trembla.

Soudain la voix de Rémus se fit entendre:

- Padfooty chéri ! Arrête de crier sur 'Ry, s'il te plaît et descends finir ton petit-déjeuner.

Sirius rougit à la mention du petit nom donné par son petit-ami, néanmoins il entendit très bien Harry éclater de rire dans la salle de bain et lui adressa d'une voix furieuse:

- Je n'ai pas finis avec toi sale Animagus incontrôlable !

Sur ces mots il descendit laissant à Harry le temps de se se préparer avant d'aller affronter ses deux parrains.

Ce fut donc habillé,séché et tout simplement sexy qu'Harry poussa la porte avec un sourire rayonnant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sirius lui sauta au cou et le plaqua contre le sol. Cette fois-ci Rémus ne dit rien et laissa faire sa moitié.

- Mr Potter, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez hier soir très tard dans la nuit dans les jardins, que j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé digne d'une fin de guerre, ainsi que dans le salon qui, à mon avis à subi le même sort.

- Si tu te lèves et me laisse manger peut-être que je pourrais répondre à ta question Padfooty, répondit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Sirius se leva à contre-coeur et laissa Harry s'installer avec une classe digne d'un Malfoy.

Rémus s'en aperçu et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Alors en fait, commença Harry avec un toast dans la main qu'il tartinait délicatement de Nutella, je vous explique vite fait le topo :

Cela fait maintenant un bon mois que je remue votre bibliothèque pour me transformer en Animagus et j'ai trouvé la solution il y'a quelque temps..nan ne me coupez pas , dit-il en voyant Rémus ouvrir la bouche. Donc j'ai réussi ma transformation après quelques jours d'essais et je suis ...hum..un chat.

Sirius et Rémus éclatèrent de rire sous le rougissement et la colère montante d'Harry.

On entendit plus que "chat","pas possible","animal minuscule" et "aucune force" entrecoupés de rires moqueurs.

-Mais j'ai aussi une deuxième forme, dit Harry en levant le nez avec fierté.

Aussitôt les rires cessèrent et les deux parrains fixèrent Harry avec admiration.

-Je suis aussi une panthère..et c'est elle qui a saccagée le salon car je n'arrivait pas à contrôlé mes pas.

- Tiens tiens tu m'étonnes là. Je pensais que l'on n'avait droit qu'à une seule forme, CE N'EST TOUT DE MÊME PAS UNE RAISON VALABLE POUR.. commença la voix de Sirius

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! Toi même tu sais qu'a ta première transformation tu as cassé toute la Cabane Hurlante, et maintenant tout le monde crois que c'est moi, alors sois plus indulgent envers Harry.

- Merci Rémus sur ce je vous laisse je dois rendre visite à Dumby,dit Harry en finissant ses tartines.

En effet, quelques jours auparavant , Harry avait reçu une invitation de Dumbledore, qu'il lui demandait de le rejoindre car il avait , soit-disant, quelque chose d'important à lui communiquer.

Il se rendit donc dans la zone de transplanage pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard puis se dirigea vers Les Trois Balais avant d'y entrer.

Il y trouva Albus assis à une table et s'assit auprès de lui avant de commander une Bièreaubeurre et de converser avec lui joyeusement afin de rattraper le temps perdu.

.

**-Vacances d'été, Manoir Malfoy-**

Pendant ce temps là , une grande agitation secouait le manoir des Malfoy , une agitation que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir lui dans un tel endroit.

- CISSA,DRACO ramenez vos petites fesses en bas qu'on puisse déjeuner ensemble.

C'était bien la voix de Lucius Malfoy qui venait de se faire entendre au grand malheur de son fils qui ne supportait qu'à moitié la double personnalité de son père. Celui-ci avait était lavé de tous soupçons en effectuant quelques lourds travaux pour le compte du ministère.

Néanmoins, Draco appréciait cette personnalité de son paternel car ils pouvaient enfin a voir une relation père-fils digne de ce nom, il pouvait se confier à lui sans se faire réprimander. Il descendis donc les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il trouva ses parents en pleine exploration mutuelle d'amygdales. Il toussota donc pour signaler sa présence tout en esquissant un petit sourire en coin avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisqu'il en avait l'habitude mais ça le choquait comme même de temps à autres.

Il s'installa donc devant son cher petit-déjeuner qu'il avala avec toute la classe qu'un Malfoy pouvait avoir.

- Papa, je dois aller voir le vieux fou aujourd'hui, commença Draco avec un grand sourire.

Il avait lui aussi reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, mais il ne savait pas que Harry avait reçu exactement là-même et que leur destin serait bientôt étroitement lié.

- Ah oui..c'est exact mon chou, tu nous en avais parlé. Nous devons pour notre part partir pour une réunion au ministère puis nous iront sur le Chemin de Travers ,répondit sa mère en commençant à énumérer le programme de sa journée les yeux rêveurs.

- Bon eh bien, j'y vais, profitez bien. Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard quand j'aurais finis , dis-il avant de se lever.

Il sortit tranquillement du manoir et apprécia la chaleur de l'été et les rayons du soleil qui caressait sa peau maintenant légèrement halé grâce aux bienfaits de celui-ci. Il poussa les grilles de l'entrée et transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

Il se dirigeait vers les Trois Balais quand il rencontra Blaise Zabini son petit ami depuis bientôt quelque mois. Il s'embrassèrent chaleureusement avant d'échanger quelques banalités.

Enfin ils se fixèrent rendez-vous et se séparèrent. Draco poussa la porte des Trois Balais et chercha des yeux Dumbledore mais quelle ne fit pas sa surprise quand il vit Harry-Je-Suis-Trop-Magnifique-Et-Sexy Potter face au vieux. Il s'approcha, les salua et attendit.

.

Albus et Harry sirotait tranquillement une Bièraubeurre en attendant Draco. Il discutait de tout et de rien notamment ,comment Dumby avait échappé la mort , Draco qui avait rejoint l'Ordre ,

la bataille finale, quand Draco arriva enfin et s'installa à leur table, en face de Dumbledore et côte à côte avec Harry. Il y eut un silence puis Dumbledore sourit avant de prendre la parole:

- Bonjour à vous deux . Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à être réunis tous les deux .

Si je vous ai réunis ici c'est pour une raison,peu commune. En fait j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service mais pour cela il va vous falloir beaucoup de patience et de maîtrise de soi, ça va de soi . De plus vous devrez cohabitez .

- C'est-à-dire? demandèrent les ex-ennemis

- Harry je sais que tu es en froid avec tes amis..

-Ce ne sont PAS mes amis , répondit le Survivant en se levant et attirant tout les regards du pub,ce qui étonna Draco. Celui-ci le va les yeux vers le Survivant et essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors de la bataille finale.

Depuis ce jour Harry ne parlait ni à Miss JeSaistout ni à la Belette et il trouvait ça plutôt étrange.

Finalement, le brun se rassit et Dumbledore continua comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- C'est pourquoi je te donne la possibilité d'aller chez les Serpentards et de cohabiter avec Draco.

- Ca ne me dérange pas , répondirent les concernés en cœur les faisant sourire.

- Je vous parlerai de votre mission plus tard, je vous re-contacterai car j'ai à faire. Rendez vous dans une semaine pour la rentrée.

Et sur ces paroles Dumbledore se leva, les salua et sortir du pub laissant les deux jeunes hommes discutant.

- Je suis sûr à 400% que ce vieux fou a une idée tordue et morbide derrière la tète , dit Harry

- 401% qu'il veut nous tuer , lança Draco en saisissant sa chope posée devant lui.

- Finalement ce ne sera pas si mal de vivre avec toi tu as beaucoup changé Draco, dit Harry en souriant mais sans lui lancer un regard.

- Je n'ai pas changé _Potter_ je suis toujours le même, ne te fais pas d'illusions, dit Malfoy avec son habituelle voix trainante.

- Meuh nan Dray..tu te forces là ! Ca crève les yeux. D'habitude c'est plus naturel ça fait plus…«_Potter_» tu vois comme ça! On a l'impression que tu craches mon nom, rajoutes-y un peu plus de haine, dit Harry avec de grands gestes et une imitation douteuse.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps il s'était arrêté sur le «Dray». Depuis quand Harry l'appelait ainsi et depuis quand Harry était-il aussi beau, avait-il une bouche si tentatrice ,un sourire si rayonnant mais des yeux si tristes. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert vif mais pourtant, un voile sombre les "recouvraient" depuis la bataille finale. Le jour ou Ron et Hermione sont devenus "la Belette " et Granger. Draco s'était d'abord senti flatté d'entendre les surnoms qu'il employait dans la bouche d'Harry puis il avait réalisé et trouvait sa très louche.

-Dray…Dray? Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle comme ça? demanda Harry sortant Draco de ses pensées.

-Non tu peux m'appeler comme ça et je t'appellerais 'Ry. Excuse moi il faut que j'y aille, je dois rejoindre mes parents sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il se leva regarda longuement Harry puis l'embrasse sur la joue sortit laissant un Potter rougissant.

Ses pensées n'étaient plus très claires mais il réussit à se demander pourquoi le Serpentard avait fait cela tandis que celui-ci avait exactement les même pensées.

Harry décida de faire un peu de shopping avant de rentrer au manoir Black  
.

**_.Fin Du Flash-Back.  
_**

Harry et Draco étaient assis la table des Serpentaess dans le silence totale de la salle. Plus personne ne parlait alors Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole avec son éternel mine réjoui :

- Comme avez pu le constater, Harry est maintenant un vert et argent mais pour officialiser ceci j'aimerai le faire passer sous le Choixpeau magique.

Harry se leva, laissant l'occasion Draco de le reluquer sans gène apparente, et s'installa sur le tabouret. Mrs McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur la tête d'Harry.

Sa voix se fit entendre après un bref instant :

- Je savais que tu reviendrais et cette fois-ci tu n'échapperas pas à ma volonté, de toute façon c'est là que tu devais aller dès le début! SERPENTARD !

Le silence se refit dans la salle et Harry enleva le Choixpeau qu'il reposa délicatement sur le tabouret, adressa un sourire à McGonagall et alla rejoindre sa table pour reprendre sa discussion avec Draco .

Le brouhaha reprit finalement dans la salle chacun discutait de ce qui venait de se passer. Blaise Zabini se tourna vers les deux princes de Poudlard et tendit sa main vers Harry :

- Harry en tant que meilleur ami de Draco et petit-ami à nos heures perdues, je me dois de te souhaiter la bienvenue.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il entendit le mot «petit-ami». 'Je ne sors pas avec Dray pourtant...c'est bizarre'. Il serra poliment la main de Blaise et plongea son nez dans son assiette et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin.

A la fin du repas, le directeur fit un signe ses deux élèves pour quitter la Grande Salle et le rejoindre dans son bureau. Ils quittèrent donc Blaise pour rejoindre Dumbledore.

.

_**A suivre ..**_

* * *

**Reviews...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Update 02.01.2011]**

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**.**

Draco et Harry se rendaient au bureau de Dumbledore dans un silence de mort. Draco avait remarqué le mutisme du brun pendant toute la deuxième partie du repas, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec Blaise  
Personne ne parlait, ils marchaient sans bruit. Draco sentait qu'Harry était tendu mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il lui lançait des regards furtifs mais le brun ne semblait pas faire attention à lui :

- 'Ry ça va? demanda Draco étrangement inquiet. Leur cohabitation allait débuter et il ne voulait pas qu'elle commence sur de mauvaises bases.  
- Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, répondit Harry trop vite pour être sincère et sa voix semblait sifflante.  
- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?  
- Tout va bien, je te dis . Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Harry fatigué d'argumenter.

Harry se demandait ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi il était en colère. Il marmonnait sans s'en rendre compte contrairement à Draco qui entendait Harry parler Fourchelangue . Il sentir une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbeldore et soupirèrent.  
Le vieux fou avait oublié de leur donner le mot de passe. Ils essayèrent donc quelques mots tel que "survivant" , "amour" ,"Bonbon au citron".

-Je rentre dans le bureau et je l'étripe ce sale, ce vieux fou. J'avais prévu de me poser et de finir le yaoi.., commença Draco.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la statue se déplacait pour les laisser gravir l'escalier.

- Yaoi ? Le mot de passe était yaoi .. plutôt étrange , marmonna Draco dans sa barbe

Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Le directeur était assis à son bureau les pieds dessus, les mains jointes sur un livre, celui-ci posé sur son ventre. Il dormait. Draco voulait le réveiller mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire:

- Non mais..cria Draco avant qu'une main vienne s'abattre sur sa bouche pour le faire taire  
Malgré lui Draco gémit au contact de la douce main d'Harry. 'Il sent la pomme, sa peau est si douce je vais mourir s'il ne l'enlève pas '.  
Mais ses pensés disparurent aussi vite qu'elles furent venues quand la main de Harry se retira, en effet celui-ci s'avançait vers Dumbledore pour voir le livre.  
Et là, étrangement, le vieil homme lisait un recueil de magie noire, intéressé, Harry pris délicatement le livre et le feuilleta doucement sous l'oeil surpris de Draco . Il n'avait connu le penchant du brun pour la magie noire, il toussota pour se redonner contenance.  
Ce fut la légère toux de Draco qui réveilla Albus. Il vit qu'il avait de la visite et s'empressa de prendre son livre des mains d'harry et de le ranger , mais c'était trop tard le mal était fait.  
Harry le regardait maintenant avec suspicion et Draco regardait alternativement Harry puis Albus avec suspicion.

- Hum.. voila, un incident plutôt fâcheux, mais nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de ça après tout.

Asseyez- vous je vous en prie nous allons parler de votre mission. En fait j'ai découvert qu'il y avait dans l'enceinte de notre école des réunions organisées pas des Gryffondor et des Serpentards. Je ne connais pas le but de ces réunions ni leur portée mais j'ai pu observer un changement de comportements chez certains élèves. ET C'EST LA , que vous intervenez.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco et vit qu'il pensait la même chose que lui 'c'est quoi ce truc de mer..'.

- Oui c'est vrai ça ne paraît pas spécialement intéressant mais.., Dumbledore les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec son regard bleu perçant, vous aurez plusieurs avantages, vous êtes préfets et vous effectuerez des rondes supplémentaires pour votre mission.

Vous aurez accès à certaines salles si cela est nécessaire, il se peut que vous soyez concernés par ces réunions . Je vous enverrai un hibou dans la semaine, pour plus d'indications. vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre votre chambre.

- Mouais, ça devient plus intéressant si je dors avec 'Ry, dit Draco sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait dit plus fort que voulu.

Harry le regarda bizarrement en croyant apercevoir de la rougeur se former sur les joues du blond . Pourquoi disait-il cela alors qu'il sortait avec Zabini et en plus devant l'autre illuminé.  
C'est donc sceptique pour Harry et souriant pour Draco qu'ils quittèrent le bureau d'Albus pour se rendre dans leur nouvelle chambre.  
Sur le chemin Harry soupira:

- C'est dommage que j'aille dans ta chambre au lieu qu'on emménage dans la mienne. Je l'aimais bien ma chambre !  
- Pfff, tu ne verras jamais un Serpentard dans une chambre avec des couleurs aussi immondes que celles des Gryffondors.  
- Vert et agent , coupa Harry, c'était la couleur de ma chambre. Et rappelles toi que je suis aussi Serpentard que toi Dray , rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de Draco.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre et l'ouvrirent. C'était en fait un appartement assez vaste pour contenir deux personnes.

La décoration était pratiquement la même que celle d'Harry mais il manquait quelque chose. Harry qui maitrisait parfaitement les magies sans baguette et informulée , agita sa main avec de faible mouvement pour dessiner la même fresque qui ornait son plafond dans sa précèdente chambre: la panthère aux yeux verts dans un magnifique paysage verdoyant.

Draco était émerveillé devant la magie qu'utilisait le brun et d'autant plus en regardant la fresque que venait de faire apparaître celui-ci. Il trouvait qu'elle se mariait parfaitement avec sa fresque à lui et se retourna vers Harry pour lui en faire part .  
Il le regarda et compris dans ses yeux qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Il fut comme pris d'un élan soudain et s'approcha d'Harry pour l'embrasser d'un doux baiser qui se transforma vite en un baiser passionné. Finalement il se détachèrent et Draco partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain sans un mot laissant un Harry bouche-bée et dans le doute dans le salon. Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot, il avait besoin de réfléchir et se dirigea vers le Lac du château.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et aucun des deux ne s'étaient adressé la parole depuis le baiser. Chacun ignorait l'autre, et aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Harry ne pouvant plus supporter la tournure des événements, sécha les cours de l'après-midi pour aller se promener au bord du lac.

Il se sentait seul depuis la dernière bataille, Ron et Hermione l'avait abandonné et les famille Malfoy et Black l'avait plus ou moins accueilli. Il ne se sentait pas aimé et allait d'amants en amants pour combler ce manque mais rien ni changeait.  
Il avait besoin d'amour. Il avait cru qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait en Draco mais apparemment celui-ci regrettait leur baiser.  
Ce fut donc le soir et le coeur lourd qu'il rejoignit leur appartement. Il poussa doucement la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise et Draco négligemment assis sur un canapé face à face, et se sentit soudain furieux.

- Je vous dérange? demanda Harry  
- Non,nous venons de finir notre conversation et Blaise s'apprêtait à partir, dit Draco en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Et je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez, si ce n'est trop indiscret, lança Harry en fermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers le bar où il sortit une Bièrreaubeure avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil leur faisant face .  
- Je ne vois rien d'indiscret. Drake et moi venons de rompre fin de l'histoire, répondit Blaise

- Oh Je suis navré, dit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite  
- 'On voit ça', murmura Blaise pour lui même  
- On se voit demain Drake , appelle moi si tu veux..oula je parle trop je m'en vais.

Il partit laissant Draco et Harry seul, se dévisageant.  
'J'ai une chance alors..' pensa Harry tout sourire avant de repenser aux deux derniers jours et de se renfrogner .

- En fait, je suis venu car j'ai repéré deux élèves se dirigeant vers la Forêt Interdite tu viens ou pas?, proposa Harry  
- Volontiers, répondit Draco en se levant.

Ils sortirent du château et traversèrent le parc pour arriver à la lisière de la forêt.  
Ils commençaient à s'enfoncer peu à peu dans la Forêt Interdite, lorsqu'ils aperçurent quatre élèves qui se faufilaient entre les arbres.

* * *

_**A suivre..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**[Update 02.01.2011]**

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**.**

Draco et Harry se faufilaient habilement parmi les arbres pour ne pas être repérés par le groupe d'élèves. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière et se retournèrent pour voir si personne ne les suivaient avant de continuer leur chemin.

Harry se figea et Draco parla d'une voix quasiment inaudible :

- Ouais je sais on a vu la même chose. C'était Granger et la Belette, on peut toujours faire demi-tour si tu..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Harry avait saisi sa main et avait jeté un sort de désillusion sur eux. Il se dirigeait à grand pas vers l'endroit où avaient disparus ses deux ex-amis, en tirant Draco derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un petit château de glace. Une copie exacte de Poudlard mais sans porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et tournèrent autour en réfléchissant.

Comment pouvaient-ils entrer dans un château sans porte. Harry essayait différents sorts quand soudain l'esprit de Draco s'illumina :

- J'ai trouvé ! , s'exclama Draco, Harry je ne sais pas si tu es là, tu pourrais te montrer s'il te plaît et on pourrait utiliser ta cape d'invisibilité. Ce sera plus simple pour communiquer.

- Mouais, tu as raison répondit le brun. Il enleva le sort et jeta rapidement la cape sur eux et attendit que Draco reprenne en l'encourageant d'un regard.

- Donc je disais que je me souvenais d'une ancienne formule que j'avais lu dans un livre à la bibliothèque. Elle mélangeait mélange le Sindarin, une langue elfique et le latin pour révéler les porte « Annon, ennyn revelati »

Rien ne se fit, mais soudain ne trappe commença à se dessiner devant le château, avant de devenir réelle et distincte.

Ils entrèrent donc et suivirent le souterrain qui s'offraient à leur pieds. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte et la poussèrent et une voix venant de l'intérieur s'éleva :

- Pourquoi cette porte s'ouvre-t-elle alors qu'il n'y a personne ? J'espère que nous n'aurons pas la visite d'intrus et qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a été suivit.

Draco se figea en entendant cette voix il venait de reconnaitre son meilleur ami ou plutôt Blaise Zabini. Il fut tiré au milieu de la salle par Harry.

Devant eux étaient assemblé plusieurs élèves de Poudlard : Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, les frères Crivey , Lavande Brown, les sœurs Patil, Ginny Weasley qui semblait agacée, et bien d'autres élèves.

La salle était circulaire et des canapés de velours étaient installés

Blaise prit la parole :

- Bienvenue pour la 7e edition de WKTW, We Know The Wizards. Qu'avez vous à communiquer pour notre chèr journal cette séance-ci ?

Tout le monde haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais plusieurs donnèrent des potins de l'école.

Ginny se levant prétextant aller aux toilettes et laissa tomber un papier à l'endroit où Harry et Draco se situait.

Harry ramassa discrètement le papier et le lut : _Retrouve-moi dans les toilettes à l'étage._

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui hocha la tête à contre-coeur et ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. La château de glace ressemblant brique pour brique à celui de Poudlard rendit leur déplacement plus facile car ils connaissaient bien les lieux.

Draco voulu sortir sa baguette mais Harry lui murmura un '_je m'en charge' _, ils entrèrent donc dans les toilettes.  
.

Ginny était assise sur les lavabos et pointait sa baguette sur la porte d'entrée.

- J'espère que c'est bien toi Harry, sinon je connais pas mal de sorts maintenant .

Draco enleva rapidement la cape et fixa Ginny qui baissa sa baguette et s'approcha d'Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras, vite interrompu par un éclaircissement de gorge made by Draco.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment en sécurité. Tout ceux qui sont rassemblés ici veulent ta peau Harry, ils se sont rendu compte que quelqu'un était là car ils ont modifié le programme.

Le journal WKTW n'existe pas, c'est juste un nom de code pour signaler un problème, 'Ry !

Draco fit une moue étrange lorsque la jeune rousse prononça le surnom qu'il donnait affectueusement au brun.

- Veulent ma peau ? Comment ça ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés en fixant Ginny

- En fait c'est une vieille organisation débile pour tous ceux qui ne t'aime pas, un truc de gamin qui commence à tourner à quelque chose de plus en plus sérieux et inquiétant si tu veux mon avis.

Ils se réunissent ici régulièrement pour mettre au point des manières diverses de te faire payer. Je sais que ça ne te parait pas très clair , j'aimerai pouvoir t'expliquer mais si je reste ici trop longtemps , ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

On pourra en reparler plus tard si tu le désires avant que Ron ne s'enflamme sérieusement .

Harry la fixa d'une miné dégouté. Draco commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter aux sujet du trio . Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et il voulait le découvrir.

- Je réglerai ça moi-même plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps de m'abaisser à des bêtises de ce genre, dit Harry d'une voix trainante puis il se tourna vivement vers la porte et chuchota :

- Taisez - vous , ils arrivent. Il se rapprocha rapidement de Draco et jeta sa cape sur eux.

Ginny s'approcha du lavabo et fit mine de se mirer, Draco et Harry étaient quant à eux aux aguets dissimulés sous la cape à une distance raisonnable de la porte.

A peine eut-elle ouvert le lavabo que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur 3 jeunes Serdaigles qui sortirent immédiatement leur baguette quand ils entendirent du bruit, mais Harry fut le plus rapide il leva sa baguette et jeta un puissant sort de désarmement faisant s'évanouir ses adversaires.

- Joli ! murmura Draco à son oreille.

- Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici. Harry tu connais les passages secrets de Poudlard donc tu sais comment sortir d'ici. Il faut que je vous laisse sinon ma couverture va tomber, je passerai vous voir car vous avez à mon avis besoin de plus d'informations.

Je t'enverrais des hiboux à chaque fin de « réunion » pour t'informer, maintenant partez !

Draco et Harry ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers la statue de la Sorcière Borgne et se glissèrent dans le passage.

La proximité de leur corps ne les aidait pas à penser et réfléchir convenablement, la fin du tunnel fut une bénédiction pour eux.

Au lieu de déboucher à Honeydukes, ils apparurent dans la Foret Interdite, puis se dirigèrent en courant vers le château et s'enfermèrent dans leur appartement.  
.

- Bon récapitulons, commença Harry, il y'a des réunions anti-Harry Potter...

- C'est moi qui avais créé ça ! lui cria Draco en souriant légèrement même si les événements l'avait un peu chamboulé.

- Dray je ne suis pas d'humeur, y'a des gens qui se baladent librement, que je côtoie tous les jours qui veulent ma peau dont mes ex-meilleurs amis

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi ce ne sont plus tes amis ?

Au lieu de réponde Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint 5 minutes après, avec, sur un plateau, deux tasses de chocolat chaud, des biscuits et une mini-pensine.

- Cadeau de mon parrain, lui dit-il avant de faire sortir un filament argenté de sa tête grâce à sa baguette et de le mettre dans la pensine.

Il s'assit à coté de Draco et lui tendit la pensine.  
.

- Je t'en prie, regarde, dit-il avec une mine sombre . Draco hésita mais devant la sourire encourageant d'Harry, il plongea sa tête et se retrouva sur un champ de bataille.

_Sur le champ de bataille, des milliers de vies étaient ôtées et des milliers de gens se battaient dans le parc de Poudlard_

_Trois jeunes gens__,que Draco reconnu comme Harry Ron et Hermione,_ combattaient contre des Mangemorts quand Arthur Weasley apparut devant eux.

_- Ron, laisse moi le combattre il m'a fait tant souffrir._

_Le dénommé Ron se retira donc et se dirigea vers le Lac avec ses deux amis. Draco les suivit en regardant les alentours avec horreur , des corps jonchaient le sols et ne permettaient pas de se déplacer librement._

_- Ron tu ne comprends toujours pas que ton père est un Mangemorts, lança un Harry dont la colère déformait son visage. _

_- Tu vas arrêter de dire cela. Je te l'ai déjà dis mon père n'est pas un Mangemort et il ne le sera jamais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à tenir ce genre de discours. Tu _

_connais mon père il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. Il a travaillé pour l'ordre, il est fidèle à Dumbledore et aujourd'hui il est là pour t'aider à vaincre le Seigneur Des Ténèbres._

_- Dis moi alors où il est passé et où est le Mangemort qu'il est censé combattre, si jamais il se met en travers de mon chemin, arrivera ce qui doit arriver … Ne l'oublie pas._

_Sur ces mots Harry se dirigea vers le Lord Noir prêt à le combattre. Celui-ci faisait tourner sa baguette dans ses mains et contemplait la bataille comme un vulgaire tableau._

_- Tom Marvolo Riddle, le grand jour est arrivé, dit Harry en arrivant devant Voldemort._

_- Le jour de ma victoire est arrivé, je ne l'aurais pas si bien dis moi même ._

_- Je ne te ferais pas une deuxième offre, tue-moi Riddle !_

_Il leva les bras en croix prêt à recevoir l'Avada mais rien ne se passa. Un lourd silence était tombé sur le parc, tout le monde regardait ce qui se passait. _

_Tout le monde voyait Harry s'offrir à la mort et plusieurs se demandait ce qui se passait. Celui qui devait les sauver s'offrait à la mort._

_- Enfin Harry, tu pourrais au moins me jeter un petit sort juste pour montrer que tu as essayé de me battre…non ?_

_A peine eut-il dit cela qu'Harry lança un sort sur Nagini, qui mourut net._

_- Comment as-tu osé ? siffla Voldemort_

_Ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge plus vif, son nez enflait à chaque respiration et une aura rouge émana de tout son corps._

_L'air se fit plus lourd et Draco regarda Harry avec inquiétude._

_Harry leva sa baguette mais une silhouette amaigrie et un visage rongé de soucis apparut devant Harry : Arthur Weasley. Il était encapuchonné et son visage n'étais pas visible par les personnes présentent dans le parc._

_- Harry, je sais que depuis longtemps tu sais dans quel camp je me suis rangé, mais si je me suis rallié à cette cause c'est parce que je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi penser, je suis perdu…presque tous mes fils sont morts, ma femme est mourante je n'ai plus rien…_

_- Pauvre fou, lui dit Harry en serrant les dents_

_- Non je suis ici pour te demander une faveur : J'en t'en supplie, met fin à mes souffrances_

_- Ron ne me croira jamais que vous me l'avez demandez, de plus je ne suis pas un assassin ._

_Soudain Arthur commença à murmurer une formule qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Harry qui leva sa baguette à contrecœur et lança le sortilège de la mort sur le père de son meilleur ami. _

_Celui-ci s'effondra au milieu et tout le monde vit son visage. Harry s'approcha de lui et récolta les souvenirs qui sortait de sa bouche et des ses yeux avant de se relever et de fixer Voldemort avec haine _

_Au loin Harry et Draco entendirent la voix de Ron …_

Draco sentit son corps s'élever dans les airs et réapparut dans le canapé de leur appartement.  
.

- Tu as tué le père de la belette et c'est pour çela qu'il t'en veut. Harry je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui montre pas ça si tu veux te réconcilier...

- Justement je ne veux pas me réconcilier avec lui . Avant je le voulais c'est sûr, mais maintenant je ne comprends pas son comportement : il ne veut même pas entendre la version officielle des faits. Et si ce n'était que ça..Ho Draco, si tu savais comme c'est dur.

Malgré lui, une larme coula silencieusement mais elle n'échappa pas à Draco qui l'essuya et prit Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Il le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Jamais il n'avait vu Harry aussi faible et jamais il n'avait autant eut envie de le protéger.

_**A suivre..**_

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain, ce fut le soleil transperçant les carreaux du salon qui réveilla Harry. Il était lové sur quelque chose de moelleux et ne voulait décidément pas quitter ce "coussin". Malheureusement pour notre survivant, le fameux coussin bougea.

*Tiens c'est bizarre, pensa Harry , depuis quand les coussins bougent ? *

Une voix coupa les pensées (stupides) d'Harry.

- Potty, si tu te levais je serais en mesure de me lever à mon tour. Mais là, TU M'ECRASES.

Harry sursauta et se retrouva debout. Il put en effet constater qu'il s'était lové sur Draco, il essaya de se comprendre comment il avait atterri là et les moments de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit . Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.

- Merci, j'ai cru qu'un hippogriffe s'était assis sur moi, reprit Draco

- Si j'en avais été un je t'aurais surement tué depuis longtemps imbécile , lança Harry

- Oooh ! Ca va monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes .

- TRES drôle ton jeu de mot à deux balles ! , dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel malgré un sourire, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, le blond avait toujours le don de le mettre de bonne comme de mauvaise humeur.

Le duo devait d'abord se rendre à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur le chateau qui était dans la foret. Ce qu'ils firent après une bonne douche étonnement froide pour les deux.

Les deux Serpentards se dirigeaient donc vers l'antre de Mme Pince. Comment une copie de Poudlard pouvait se trouver dans la Foret Interdite sans que le vieux fou ne soit au courant ? . Il leur fallait d'abord approfondir leur recherches avant de faire un récit détaillé à Dumbledore.

De plus cette histoire de ligue anti - Harry ne présageait rien de bon non plus.

Ils poussèrent finalement la porte de la bibliothèque. En cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pratiquement personne mis a part Hermione qui ne leva même pas la tête à leur entrée pourtant bruyante, qui leur attira le regard foudroyant de la bibliothécaire.

Draco se dirigea vers un rayon pendant qu'Harry partait vers un autre.

Après plusieurs minutes ils revinrent tous deux avec de nombreux ouvrages . Ils prirent soin de s'assoir à une table éloigné et caché pour n'être à la fois ni vu, ni dérangés.

- Tiens, regarde, chuchota Harry en montrant un livre à Draco, on en parle dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard _ . Peu de temps après la création de Poudlard un autre château aurait commencé à apparaître dans le parc, morceau par morceau avant d'être déplacé par un ancien directeur de l'école. Depuis plus rien, on en a plus entendu parler. Comment se fait-il alors qu'il soit encore présent dans la foret si il est censé avoir disparu ? Un élève n'aurait pas pu le faire réapparaître comme si de rien n'était.

- Ouais, c'est sûr que c'est louche. Mais le château n'est pas notre priorité c'est plutôt les habitants de ce château qui m'inquiète si tu veux mon avis. répondit Draco en levant les yeux vers Harry

- Certes, mais on peut peut-être trouver un moyen de le faire apparaitre nous-même et le fouiller, tu ne penses pas ? reprit le brun

- Pas bête comme idée Potter, je vais voir si il y'a autre chose. Il se leva et se dirigea vers un rayon avant d'être intercepté par Ron qui s'arreta devant lui.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, la fouine ? , demanda Ron

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien porté mon nom, crois- moi ! Maintenant dégages de mon chemin, tu gènes.

- On ne t'as pas appris à parler poliment _Malfoy_ , lança le jeune homme en crachant le dernier mot

- Apparemment toi non plus Ron ! maintenant dégages on ne t'as rien demandé. Tu pourris l'espace vital et tu empêches les gens de travailler, chose dont tu aurais besoin de faire à mon humble mon avis , dit Harry qui avait suivit l'altercation et s'était approché d'eux.

Ron devint rouge et lui lança un regard d'horreur et de dégout avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la table où révisait Hermione.

- Je savais que tu le haïssais pas mais te voir le rembarrer en vrai c'est vraiment jouissif, dit Draco avant de planter ses orbes grises dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

Celui-ci soutint son regard et se sentit fondre dans l'acier , il détourna vivement la tête en prenant la couleur d'une tomate un peu trop mûr, couleur qui n'échappa pas à Draco. Celui-ci décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Harry caché derrière un rayon regardant par la fenêtre.

- Harry, est-ce que ...

- Chuuut Draco ! Regardes, il y'a quelque chose qui se passe dans la Forêt. Tu ne sens pas cette aura maléfique, en plus les arbres et les créatures semblent agités on devrait aller voir.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée ..

-Tu as raison ! Je vais donc y aller seul , répondit avant de disparaître sans que Draco ne puisse omettre une objection . Abasourdi il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'apercevoir que Potter avait disparu .

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et se mit à sa recherche mais ne trouvant personne dans le château il sortit et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite .

* Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose..* A cette simple pensée le coeur de Draco se serra et il n'hésita plus . Il s'assura que personne ne l'observait avant de se changer en lynx , sa forme d'animagus. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait réussi à terminer sa transformation, il maîtrisait parfaitement sa nouvelle forme et se baladait souvent dans le parc du château lorsqu'il se sentait seul ou qu'il avait tout simplement besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir.

Son pelage était blond comme l'or identique à sa chevelure parsemé de petites taches noires, ses yeux étaient semblables aux siens : gris tel de l'acier. Il s'élança dans la forêt en essayant de trouver l'odeur du brun, en vain . Il ne distinguait que des centaures ou d'autres créatures que Dieu seul savait pourquoi Il les avait créées. Il commença à paniquer et accéléra la cadence. Le lynx commençait à s'enfoncer dans la foret lorsqu'il se retrouva au milieu d'une clairière. Soudain ses poils s'hérissèrent et ses oreilles se levèrent. Il avait senti la présence du brun, mais il ne le voyait pas. Draco pris peur car quelque chose approchait et il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'odeur de la créature qui venait vers lui. Lorsque celle-ci fut suffisamment proche de lui, il se retourna et bondit sur elle malheureusement la créature qui s'avéra être une panthère noire le plaqua brutalement au sol.

A peine eut-elle touché le lynx qu'elle se transforma en panthère des neiges. Son pelage passa du noir au blond tacheté de noire. Elle lâcha l'autre animal avec horreur et se leva sur ses pattes arrières en agitant celles de devant puis se tourna vers le lynx et sortit ses griffes et ses canines en grognant. Le lynx se releva vivement et fit de même quand il remarqua les yeux de la panthère . Ils étaient d'un vert clair et pur teinté d'un voile sombre.

- Harry ! cria-t-il en reprenant sa forme humaine, tout en ne lâchant pas la panthère des yeux . C'est bien toi ?

La panthère se figea et le regarda d'un air étrange. "Et merde! pensa Draco . C'est juste une panthère, mais que peut bien faire une panthère dans la foret ? Il faut que je retrouve Potter".

Il se détourna à contrecœur et se dirigea plus loin.

- Attends moi Draco !

Le coeur de Draco manqua un battement et il se retourna lentement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Potter qui lui souriait d'un air gêné. Draco sentit une colère incontrôlable monter en lui, qui retomba instantanément lorsque le brun s'écroula net devant lui.

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveilles - toi s'il te plaît, psalmodia Draco en secouant vivement Harry qui ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il le serra fort contre lui et posa ses deux doigts pour sentir le pouls d'Harry. Il le sentit faible et commença à s'inquiéter lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent à la bague que portait Harry à sa main droite. Elle était en argent et deux serpents s'entrelaçaient, leur gueules étaient ouvertes et un petit joyau d'émeraude était incrusté au milieu . Il voulu l'admirer et la retira , soudain Harry inspira un grand coup d'air semblant revenir d'entre les morts. Il referma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et murmura plus pour lui même,:

- Cette bague me tuera un jour !

Mais Draco l'entendit très distinctement et regarda Harry sentant sa colère précédente remonter. Il parla en articulant chaque syllabe tellement sa peur soudaine de le perdre lui rongeait le coeur :

- Peux..tu..m'expliquer..ce..qui..t'as..pris..par..la..tête Potter ?

Harry ouvrit un oeil mais le referma aussitôt lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Draco tels de l'acier en fusion tellement la colère l'habitait. Il soupira avant de se serrer dans les bras de Draco , il s'y sentait bien et malgré la colère du de celui-ci il voulait y rester.

Le blond s'apaisa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Harry resserrer leur étreinte mais il ne décoléra pas pour autant.

- Tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?

- J'aimerai bien mais là j'ai pas la force en plus on est en plein milieu de la forêt Interdite, il y'a pleins d'oreilles baladeuses. Je préfère qu'on soit de retour au château pour en parler.

Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur le prit et il retomba dans les bras de Draco .

- Laisse , je vais t'aider et te soutenir, lui dit celui-ci.

Il se leva tout en gardant Harry dans ses bras et commencèrent à marcher en direction de la lisière de la forêt .

- Dray , tu pourrais me rendre ma bague s'il te plaît ?

- Ta quoi ? Ah oui ? Tu es sûr? J'ai juste eu l'impression de te redonner la vie en l'enlevant..

- Ce n'est rien ! Je peux la maîtriser maintenant .

Draco lui tendit la bague à contrecoeur et Harry la passa à son index, il sentit tout de suite une force l'habiter et souri faiblement avant de continuer à marcher sous l'oeil inquisiteur du blond.

Ils arrivaient dans le parc de Poudlard quand un groupe d'élèves les encercla, Ron Weasley à leur tête. Draco voulu lever sa baguette mais Harry la lui baissa. Il lâcha le coup de Draco où il se soutenait et se mis face à Ron.

- Que me veux-tu Ron ?

- Tu me demandes beaucoup ! Il y'a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais de toi mais tu ne peux pas tout faire .. hein _assasin, _répondit Ron en crachant au pied de Harry.

Draco sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez il s'avança pour régler son compte au roux quand un élève se détacha du groupe et vint le ceinturer .

- Ne fais pas ça Draco, tu risques de le regretter , dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Zabini, lâche moi où je commencerai pas te tuer toi !

Ron qui avait suivit la scène se mit à rire d'une manière inhumaine avant de prendre la parole :

- En dirait que Malfoy s'est amouraché du Survivant ! Ca ne fait que pimenter les choses.

Harry piqué par le commentaire se déplaça derrière Blaise et enfonça sa baguette dans son cou d'un air mauvais .

- Tu le lâches ou tu risque de le regretter et crois moi ce ne sont pas les 7 malheureuse baguette pointées sur moi qui vont me faire déchanter.

Ron regarda Blaise et acquiesça , celui-ci relâcha Draco et se recula . Harry saisit la main du blond et se tourna vers Ron en rangeant sa baguette :

- Je suis désolé de devoir vous fausser compagnie, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'indispose très cher mais j'ai à faire.

Il tint ferment la main de Draco et salua Ron de l'autre puis il murmura quelque chose dans une langue que le blond ne connaissait pas mais il vit nettement la bague briller avant de se retrouver dans leur appartement.

Il tourna la tête rapidement dans tous les sens. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard..mais comment?

- Ho non ! nous n'avons pas transplané, lui répondit Harry comme s'l avait lu dans ses pensé sais bien qu'il est impossible de le faire dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais cette bague que tu vois permet des choses qu'un grand sorcier comme moi peut apprivoiser . Et j'ai hâte de le refaire pour revoir ta tête ahuri, je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça hihi mais bon, je t'expliquerai plus tard nous avons de la visite..

- De la visite? Quelle visite ? il n'y a personne..

Il fut coupé par des coups vifs à la porte et se retourna vers Harry avec les sourcils levés. Celui - ci lui montra une carte sur la table, il s'approcha et vit le nom de plusieurs élèves apparaître et se déplacer . Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Harry et celui ci lui souffla un _Je t'expliquerai aussi _avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur appartement d'un coup de baguette laissant entrer Ginny dans leur salon .

- C'est l'heure du grand debriefing, dit-elle avant de leur sourire et de prendre place sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

**_A suivre.._**


End file.
